


Flopsy Bunny. (Brendon Urie fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little!Brendon, M/M, Other, but no other gender specification, cuteness, daddy!Reader, sfw DD/LB, sfw daddy kink, the reader is referred to as daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	Flopsy Bunny. (Brendon Urie fluff)

A loud whine came from the front door, letting you know that Brendon had finally come home. He was hanging out with Dallon, which you'd only allowed him to do since you knew Dallon would make sure he didn't get hurt. You quickly walked down the stairs from your office, to be greeted with the pouty and tired-looking face of your little boy.

You chuckled a little, walking over and enveloping him in your arms. It was kind of hard to pick him up since he was quite a bit taller than you, but you managed, and he wrapped his legs around your waist.

He rested his head on your shoulder as you carried him upstairs to sit with you on your office. The whole time Brendon was quiet, until you sat down in your office chair and went to type on your computer.

"Daddy."

You hummed in response, letting him know that you heard him and that you were listening.

"Daaadddyyy."

This time you looked up, cocking an eyebrow at him. There was a pause as you and the boy in your lap stared at eachother for a few moments. Just as you had started to look away, he whined again.

"Daddy!!" Your little boy half-shouted, pressing his nose against your cheek because he knew it bothered you. You signed and rolled your eyes playfully. "Yes, kitten?" You replied and started back up on typing the progress reports for the people who worked for you.

"I love you, Daddy. Where's Flopsy?" Brendon shifted a little in your lap, his bony rear digging into your thighs and making you hiss slightly at the pain. You dealt with it though, because he meant everything to you and you'd do anything to make him happy. "I love you too, baby, and last time I saw him he was on your bed." You replied, not taking your eyes off the computer screen.

The boy's face lit up and he quickly hopped off your lap, running out of the room. You smiled and shook your head at how absolutely adorable he was.

You expected him to play with his stuffies for a bit and leave you to your work, so it shocked you when he came running back in with a frantic look on his face. You were about to ask what was wrong, but he quickly started explaining. 

"Daddy! Daddy, Flopsy's missing! I can't find him!" His voice sounded as if he was on the brink of tears. Flopsy was very important to him, he'd had the tatterd plus toy since he was a baby, and it was pretty much everything to him. 

The look on your baby boy's face broke your heart, and you shot up out of your seat, work report being quickly forgotten.

You whisked the taller boy up into your arms, and quickly started to search around the house for his beloved bunny. "Alright baby, where's the last place you saw him?" You asked him as you carried him down the stairs. You could feel how quick his breathing was as he clung to you like a wet bathing suit.

"L-Last t-time I saw h-him was wh-when I was e-eating–" Brendon cut himself off and his eyes widened. "–eating b-breakfast! Yeah!" You hesitated for a moment, but continued into the kitchen.

"Hm, really? I also noticed some cookies missing from the jar today, maybe a bunny and cookie thief broke in!" You exclaimed dramatically, placing the bony boy on the kitchen counter. He looked a little guilty, but nodded frantically. "Maybe so, Daddy!" He looked around the kitchen, trying to think of where he left the small plush toy. 

A thought occurred to you, and you urgently began to check cabinets. You noticed his breathing hitch as you got closer and closer to the cabinet where you kept the cookie jar.

When you finally threw open the door, there sat Flopsy, tattered and loved as ever. His brown body was covered in cookie crumbs when you picked him up, and you rolled your eyes. 

You brought him over to Brendon, who squealed and took the bunny into his arms excitedly, but then realized the stern look on your face.

"I guess we know who's been taking the cookies, don't we?" You asked, raising your eyebrows and tapping your foot. Brendon's doe eyes widened, and he looked down at Flopsy. "F-Flopsy! You know we're s-supposed to ask Daddy first! Bad bunny!" His little voice was adorable as he scolded the lifeless plush toy in his arms. You laughed a little, shaking your head.

"Go to your room, Brenny. You only get ten this time, you better not have anything on by the time I get there."


End file.
